User talk:Ishimura Elite
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ishimura Elite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 01:54, October 31, 2011 You're invited to Roleplay: A Day As Royal Siblings [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 12:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm new here and was wondering if you wanted to roleplay. ^^ I've been doing so for a few years now so no need to worry about n00bishness. Sadow-sama 03:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure.... Depending on the size, they should play if you add them as a regular image. If they are small, they shoulkd play automatically, but if they're a bit big, they'll only play when you lik on them. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 20:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) We were ''making a process to it, but since you have the third highest edit count and have done alot you shall be the last of our admins at the moment.-- 11:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Really? I'm sure it is awesome! Can I see it once it's done scanning?-- 21:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It is awesome! Love it. I could upload it to Coma's page if you want.-- 22:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the categorizing! I'm rather new with most wiki policies, so I apologize for any further sloppiness. Thanks again, for the further advice and help! Jade Stare 17:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanting to ask you something. A while ago, I came across some old pony characters (Made them way back when I sucked at drawing and was watching the first generation show). Problem is, they're based the Seven Holy Virtues. I'm not sure if you have SHV Ponies, though you probably do, or at least have them planned. I'm just asking if you wouldn't be offended if I make pages for them, because I don't want to be copying your idea, but I like bringing old characters "back to life", so to speak. Luckily, their color scheme is only slightly related to what I'd assume your Virtues would look like. (Smae as the Sins, but white instead of black). Mine are RAINBOW with white manes as well as streaks on the opposite side of the color spectrum (Orange is opposite blue, red is opposite green, etc) Anyway, that is all. I hope you don't take anny offense as none is intended. [[User:1LugiaLover|'"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|"Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"]] 13:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Surprising, but I guess not many people focus on the Virtues more than the sins. And alright. I only renamed npthem things like "Patient Plum" to be cautious. When I get on a computer (currently on ipad, thus explaining spelling wrrors) I'll respect younger me's wishes and name them what they used to be. Ane I guess so, that is, if we can think of something to tie them together. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|"Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"]] 17:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Quite so! And yes, that would be a good idea for an Rp. Is it alright if you make the page? I'm about to edit Patience and tgen my character list. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|"Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"]] 18:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Nothing's coming to me, to tell you tge truth. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|"Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"]] 19:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Also, do I need to get my character approved or can I just make a page? KimberleyStriker 17:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) You mean make a infobox? Cause I'm not very good with those. KimberleyStriker 17:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello. thanks for the warm welcome. Well, things are a bit slow in Roleplay: Project XXX. Guess it's because the main setting is in the Alliance headquarters and I have the only ponies currently there. Feel free to make any members if the Alliance or any Projects. I don't mind. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| "Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"]] 14:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Dear Ishimura Elite, Hello, My name is BabyPoof93, and Cartoons are my world! (I mean they are my favorate!) Please do not think of me as a threat, I am a fan of: "The Fairly Oddparents", "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", "Ed, Edd N Eddy", "The Powerpuff Girls", "Spongebob", and a little bit of "The Smurfs". Thank you for your message. It feels great to be a new member of this site! Happy Editing! BabyPoof93 02:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 (P.S; Please no harsh comments, Okay? Thanks.) Thanks Ishu, ten more till yours. :)-- 16:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Delete all the images that look likethey are recolored vectors. Those belong to other people and should not be used. Warn them and tell them to use bases and the pony creator. If they continue, block them for a short period. You're an admin, right? [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 05:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi... This is going to sound extremely stupid, but, I'd like to create a fanfic. How should I title it and where should I do it? KittyKatswell925 22:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) hi can i be a adimin from pinkyrue Dear Ishimura Elite, Sometimes i wish i could be an admin on a wiki,i never been one before Happy Editing, 14:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Glitter GlamGlitter Glam You certainly may. You let me use the White Knights. Don't see why you can't use Lunaris and Solaris. [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 20:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it would be very fitting for him to join. And it depends on your views. My headcanon is they do live forever, but their powers eventually will weaken and they will just be general magic flying ponies. [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 17:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright. And sorry I didn't edit the roleplay for five hours straight. For some reason the editor wouldn't load at school and I've only had just now to get back into wiki stuff. [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 17:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude! Happy birthday! I drew you a pic of Shiden as a gift, but it may be a little while before I have a chance to scan it. My technology stuff can be very annoying sometimes, sadly. [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 18:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Scadgsdv but..but... Writer's block D: [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 17:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Gimme yo contact info and I'll add you~ [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 06:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sent the contact request [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| I am also no pushover.]] 07:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Guess Who's Back? Hint: It isn't Discord.-- 13:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Family stuff. -- 11:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'm sorry, but hey, now I'm here.-- 18:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) thanks i wasent sure how my first idea would go but thanks for the help Bobman5000 (talk) 04:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll let you know if I need help. Mirandafan21 (talk)Dimimi forever (Aka) Mirandafan21 Uh... And you are...? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 04:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) .... Ishi, I'm just not in a mood. I did the best I could, but the school computers would not let me do everything. That's why I want you and Trudge, or even just you to work out some sort of prevention for things like this in the future. Me? I'm going to take a hiatus. It took me half an hour to just clear out all those damn images. I don't think I could stand doing it again. I don't care if you have to hire a hundred admins, just find a way to deter trolls and vandals. That is all. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.]] 15:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you definitely don't want to know. I was lucky I wasn't actually caught with them on-screen while deleting everything. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.]] 19:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Woah, what happened.-- 19:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Dang, they were lucky I wasn't there or I'd give 'em a piece of my mind!-- 20:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, if that ever happens again I'll bring out the heavy artillery.-- 17:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Think a year is enough though? I mean, what if they come back in a year with bigger trolling intentions?-- 18:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) It;s hard to keep up with the times. XD-- 22:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I've been quite busy lately, but next week I promise to start editing up again.-- 21:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering what are the age ratings for fanfics? Im just curious Heeeeeey just letting ya know a few things #I may need a bit of help on the next part of False Notes, I only have a basis for this part and it may or may not involve one of the White Knights. Probably Blizzard or Heaven Dawn. #I am working on an art and a vector of Lightblade. The only preview you get is this. Psst it's that time. Blizzard. Boop. False Notes. Winkwinknudgenudge [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.]] 22:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Um, but I thought there was? There's a time skip between the prologue and tge first chapter. I may not have specified, but it is about four years or so. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.]] 09:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ishimura Elite, since I'm kinda knew around here, could you help me out? Remember that Ralph the Wolf page? Well I recently drawn a picture of the character, but the problem is that it was drown by iPad with the Art Studio app! How am I gonna upload without being asked to upload the photos that are already in this wiki? Sorry, Ishi UxU real life has just been eating away at me. I'm going to try and make some edits over the weekend, though. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.]] 16:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) No, it's just that school is tiring. Every other day I either have to carry a lot of books or I have PE first period and I'll be exhaustedbthe rest of the day. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.''']] 18:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I've been meaning to write a quick but for False Notes, but I have about three other literature projects, and FN isn't a top priority compared to them. 20:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC)